


[podfic] Gone Soft and Blue With Stories

by melomedio



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melomedio/pseuds/melomedio
Summary: Summary:Geno has been in Pittsburgh for six months and living in the tiny apartment above his flower shop for two and, so far, Sid is the only friend he’s made.They’ve never even met.





	[podfic] Gone Soft and Blue With Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momotastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gone Soft and Blue With Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866976) by [secretsidgenowriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretsidgenowriter/pseuds/secretsidgenowriter). 



> Momotastic, you said you love AUs and this is one of my personal favourites. I hope you enjoy it too!

 

Moodboard by [Devisama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama)

Rating: [Explicit](/collections/HRPF_multiformat_fanworks_exchange/tags/Explicit/works)

Category: [M/M](/collections/HRPF_multiformat_fanworks_exchange/tags/M*s*M/works)

Fandom: [Men's Hockey RPF](/collections/HRPF_multiformat_fanworks_exchange/tags/Men's%20Hockey%20RPF/works)

Relationship: [Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin](/collections/HRPF_multiformat_fanworks_exchange/tags/Sidney%20Crosby*s*Evgeni%20Malkin/works) 

Podfic length: 02:36:50

 **Streaming and download (mp3s):[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/q50oe4qe62ws6r6/Soft_and_blue_podfic.mp3/file)** - [DropBox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ou5qsoiaqmwj5ix/Soft_and_blue_podfic.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to secretsidgenowriter for writing such a wonderful story and giving me permission to podfic it.
> 
> Thank you to Devisama for the awesome cover art!


End file.
